Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of wireless communication, and more particularly to a new processing mechanism for SACK in CDMA 2000 1× wireless communication systems.
Description of the Related Art
In traditional TCP/IP wireless communication systems, if a data packet of a sequence is missing in transmission, more than one data packet may be sent again, which means the data packets that have been received may be retransmitted. As a result, the transmission efficiency is decreased significantly. To improve that situation, a Selective ACKnowledgment (SACK) mechanism is proposed. Under SACK mechanism, only those missing packets may be retransmitted, and all the other packets that have been received accurately and correctly may be skipped. Accordingly, the SACK mechanism is able to make sure the receiver has responded to the transmitter which packet is missing, which packet may be retransmitted, and which packets have been received and so on.
It is hoped that the SACK mechanism being introduced into CDMA 2000 1× wireless communication systems. And this kind of attempt is happened in 1× Rev.F wireless communication systems and the same. 1× Rev.F is a communication version of CDMA2000 1× wireless communication spec that focuses on optimizing and improving machine to machine (M2M) communications. However, a communication may not work normally even it introduces the SACK mechanism according to spec.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a new processing mechanism for SACK that may make the retransmission accurately with no confusion in CDMA 2000 1× systems.